Sebben Crudele, mi fai lan guir
by JadeAngel
Summary: Letters to and from Sephiroth, Hojo, and Aeris after the death of the 'glorioso generosa' One Winged Angel
1. Lament of a broken soul

Beauty dwells in even the most evil of souls. There is not one beign who does not carry within him or her kindness and goodness.. The virtues may be miniscule, but they are there. There is always something that will break even the most cynical and jaded of hearts.

I am not a monster

People think that murderers are simply evil, with no hope for redemption. This is not true. The most vile of men can hope for blessed forgivness. It is rarely given, so when it is, the miracle is an exquisite thing of grace. Oh, grace. Something that is so very seldom given. But even a so called cold hearted killer desires this grace.

I don't deserve your scorn

Sometimes people think of killers as menaces. This is true. This can not be denied. But let us ask who a real menace is. Is a real menace someone who removes the ill-mannered and despicable from the world? Yes. However, the people who cause the killers to emerge are also menaces. So then let us ask who the true threat is.

You created me.

The real true menace is society. When people cause another to lose his mind, they are responsible. They are responsible for the lives that are lost. While it is true that people are responsible for thier own actions, when a mind is lost, they don't know better.

I am not a monster. I don't deserve your scorn. Simply because you created me.

Yes, you created me. You didn't teach me right from wrong. You infused me with the cells that made me lose my mind, lose my free will. You, yes you, created what so many consider to be the ultamate monster. It is your fault that millions died! It is your fault that I carry this pain in my soul.

Yet I carry the blame

I might have killed people. I killed the one I loved, even. I caused millions to weep as they discovered the bodies of thier own dead loved ones. How my heart now breaks to think of the anguish I caused. The heart that was cold as stone in life bleeds now in death.

I payed for both our sins.

As I sit here alone, finally sane again, all I can think about is my pain. And the pure hated flowing through my soul. Perhaps nothing in my life was pure, but this hatred is. If my life, my essence, had not been taken from me, I would have killed you. Then I would be resting peacefully. But no. I am stuck here. I can't rest, not even for a moment.

My life was taken from me.

You killed me. It may not have been your sword that pierced through my body, but you still caused my death. Had it not been for you I would have lived a productive life with the one I loved. I would have been remembered as a loyal soldier. Not the killer of millions.

I carry the blame, I paid for both our sins as my life was taken from me.

You are my father, Hojo. I thought Jenova was my mother. No, Lucrezia was. But you infused me with Jenova's cells, you created this vile being. You were so obsessed with power that you didn't even care about me! While I was the one that killed the people, killing my chances of reaching the Promise Land, you deserve happiness so much less than I do. I now know what I did was wrong, yet you still don't know what you caused. You act so innocent. I suppose you find bliss in ignorance.

Innocence gone forever.

If you had not been so damned obsessed with power, so many lives could be saved! I hate you. You took away my innocence before I even recieved it. You deserve the worst fate imaginable, father. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.

~Sephiroth


	2. Society's Wrongs

Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I did cause you to become what you were. But you know what? I don't care. I lived my life how I wanted. If you don't like it, my dear boy, then you can live with it. Oh, perhaps that was the wrong choice of words. But I really don't care.

You are the monster.

Yes, son, you are a monster. Yes, I did create you. But I can find the forgiveness that you can't. So therefore I must laugh at you. People can forgive me, since I did not actually kill people...well, aside for science. But that is a whole new matter. Science is what gave me my RIGHT to hurt people. You had no excuse. So once more I laugh.

You do deserve thier scorn.

Killers are menaces, and you were the worst, my darling son. You are the one who murdered so many people while they slept. You were possessed by the demon that I uncovered, dear boy, you let Jenova take over. Ha. Ha ha ha. Oh, It just thrills me so much to see how my experiment succeeded!

You created yourself.

The real true menace is you. So what if you lost your mind, it wasn't my fault. Or maybe it was, but I'm not taking responsibily for it. You gotta learn to live with your actions, Sephiroth. I won't take responsibily. You knew better. Surely I raised you better than that!

You are a monster, you deserve thier scorn, because you created yourself.

You created yourself. You did, you did, you did! You're the one that allowed yourself to get possessed by my experiment...but look at it this way- At least you were famous! And as for the pain. Ha. I thought I raised you to ignore pain. Well I guess not. Damn, I must have been a bad parent. Oh well.

You carry the blame.

As for the people you killed, get over it! Science my boy, science. And also, that 'love' you speak of, if it was that Cetra girl, Aerbitch, or whatever her name was, I will hunt you down and shoot you. My son should never fall for someone like that. A speciman, that is all she was.

You payed for you own sins.

Pain pain pain. Is that all you think about? Argh, so immature you are, my boy, so immature. Pain is merely a thought. Mind over matter, I say. Now, on to the part about killing me...you should have tried. Then I would have shown you what pain REALLY was. Ha. You still wouldn't be resting peacefully.

Your life was taken from you.

I did NOT kill you! That idiot puppet Cloud did! So get over it! You're dead now, and I'm happy, so just like..fade away into nothingness or something. I don't care what, so just, like...go away forever. Leave me alone. Life with your reputation. You brought it on yourself.

You carry the blame, you payed for your sins as your life was taken from you.

Yes, Sephiroth. You are my son. But I don't really give a flying rat's ass. An experiment. That's all. So I don't really care. I wasn't obsessed with power, I was consumed by it. But it still wasn't my fault.

~Hojo

Author's note: Square owns all FF7 related thingies…no infringement intended.


	3. Fallen Angels

__

My killer.

I was happy. I was carefree, I had nothing to worry about. Then you showed up. You showed up and ruined everything. I had a chance to love and be loved, yet when you sword pierced my heart, all was lost. I had to give up my life to save others- and I would not have had to if you had not entered my life. I could have settled in Kalm, tending flower gardens, with a spikey-haired husband and two children. No...instead I perished by your hands.

__

No soul to speak of.

What made you? What made you take out your potent hatred on mankind? How can any being with a soul be so calloused that he would destroy everything in a quest to become a god? So many questions, yet there are no answers, and I will never be able to find them. 

__

Fallen angel, perhaps.

A demon is an angel that falls from Heaven. Maybe that's what you are, as you have no soul, and your atrocities are unspeakable, surpassed only by the devil himself. Or perhaps that's what, or should I say, who, you are. The being said to have been so obsessed with power that he was cast away from glory. Hmm, that could be, as your clones, the poor pathetic creatures we followed from Niebelheim, your minions, they could be your demons.

__

Scorned and rejected.

Somehow, I have to feel sorry for you. I'm sure your childhood must have been terrible, but still, that is no reason to kill so many! You not only took away my life, but the lives of so many more. After my death, the WEAPONS arose, creating even more chaos, all because of you. You, yes you. There is no one to blame but yourself, no matter how you were treated as a child.

__

A killer, a fallen angel with no soul.

I prayed for Holy, I prayed for it to eradicate whatever curse you placed upon this planet when you summoned meteor. I prayed that mankind would survive though it produced you, the monster, the killer, the demon. 

__

Falling forever.

Once again I say, I pity you. You are eternally tormented in whatever hell the lifestream created for you, all because you could not deal with the voices in your mind. I know it was the influence of Jenova, but you are still accountable. You are still the one whose blade pierced the heart and soul of so many people, myself included. You could have resisted, but your weakness was your downfall.

__

Tears of blood you cry

I watched you die. I watched as Cloud destroyed you, avenging my death, avenging the death of so many. I watched the look of horror on your face as your own body was pierced, much the same as mine was. You cried, Sephiroth. You cried as you woke up to reality and died. 

__

Tears of blood as you fall forever.

I do have to thank you for one thing. Though you tried to destroy everything by killing me, you simply turned me into a savior. You failed.

-Aeris

======

A/N: These are meant to be short. …And for once, I'm not writing it as an AeriSeph! 


End file.
